Soul Eater Lives
by CursedCupid
Summary: My friends and I had to hide ever since we got found out about our "gifts" The Government sent agents to find us.They found out our secret hiding place.In order to escape I used my abilities and send my friends and I to another world.The Soul Eater world.
1. Oh My Gawd

**_Hey! Its 2C again. This story is just a lil side story, so I work on dis when I need a break from Four Forbidden Souls or when I'm bored. Eh, whenever. Anyways this story is about how I ended up in da soul eater world with a bunch of my other friends who r "special" in their own way, but unfortunateley "my friends r made up." Or R they? _**

**_Oh. My. GAWD!_**

"Aaaaah, gosh I'm so bored!" Exclaimed Freasca, my oh so girly-girly friend. She was on the carpet floor entwining one of her shiny brown locks around her finger, while looking through one of my old magazines called BOP! Freasca gave an exasperated sigh of boredom.

"Pssh! Just because they're aren't any boooys, doesn't make it boring." Cheri said to her rolling her red-amber eyes. "Though I wish there were some here right now." Cheri took a bite of a strawberry from a bowl of fruits I brought up to my amazingly purple room of awsomeness. I looked over to my friend Sewa, who's an Indian. In fact she was wearing a dress made from deer skin and moccasins. Her long hair was made into a braid with two reddish-bluish feathers sticking out on the left side of her ebony black hair.

She did the crazy signal as Freasca and Cheri talked about boys. "Is boys, all you guys ever think about?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah!" They both said at the same time giving me the Duh! expression. I just shook my head at them as they kept on rambling I saw the knob at my door trembling and shaking. Finally she's here I thought to myself, as I slowly got off my bed wrinkling the satin sheets.

"Hey guys! I'm here, sorry bout that." Shouted my friend coming through the door both hands full with a huge blue gym bag. "My sis ran into "some friends" I can't believe they found us." She made Air quotes when she said "some friends" of course her gym bag floated in the air.

"Show-off!" Freasca and Cheri shouted at the same I swear they are like twin sisters, well they were in one of their past life's.

"Cel, you know you aren't supposed to use your power of telekinesis for your own leisure." I said to Celestic, but we call her Cel for short. I watched as the gym bag fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sorry, bout that its just so heavy and stuff." Cel chuckled.

"Its okay, but you did lose those agents. Right?" I asked her referring to her "friends."

"Yeah I lost them when we went through a wide alley nearly running over some gangsta's. Ha ha! You should of seen their faces. Priceless. Wooo! No worries though, they didn't see us."

I gave a sigh of relief but something bad is tugging at my heart. If your wondering why Cel can make things float and move, or why she was being chased by agents is because...well...they want to know why we're so different. You see my friends and I are psychics and the government want to know why and how are we like this. They think were the key to evolution or something. They look at us as if we are another frog or alien to dissect, and no way in hell is that gonna happen.

Ever since we got found out 3 years ago when Cel, Sewa, and I was ten, while Freasca and Cheri were a year older than us, we've been in hiding.

Sewa hid with her family in the woods learning the Indian ways, even though she actually secretly hates it especially the clothes. She says its hot and too itchy to wear in the humid woods. Sewa's power is bending fire and water thats why she has the blue and red feathers. Its her symbol of power but she tries not to use it unless its an emergency.

Cel lives with her sister Janet who isn't a psychic but knows some kick-ass moves. Well her sis is a gangster, which would explain her sister's driving and how she almost ran down some other gangsters, bet she's been wanting to do that. Celestic has the power of telekinesis which is the power to move things she also has the power of levitation and invisibility. Sometimes Cel will levitate things without knowing but it happens in her house which she stays in during the day. At night she helps her sis and her gang who also know about her ability but they swore not to tell a soul.

Cheri or known to the boys as Hot cherry has the ability to see ghosts, the living dead. She also has the ability to cloud peoples mind which she controlled fairly well now that she's been practicing on unsuspecting agents with me or Cel watching out for her. That's how we keep ourselves hidden, Cheri erases the memory of the agents ever knowing about us but it ends up coming back to them. After all she just got that ability on her 9th birthday and didn't really know about it till I told her about she can read minds. Cheri got transferred to an all girls private school with maximum security detail. Her parents still allow her to come over to my house since none of the government agents know the place. She gets here with Freasca who can fly in the night hidden in the darkness.

Freasca on the other hand...is a vampire. Yep,that's right a vampire but not a pure blood. She got vamped when she walked home at night when she was 11. since then she's been drinking blood of boys that she likes but of course they pass out after she got her fill and end up not remembering being bitten. Her victims did't turn into vampires though for some reason. After a days of research and some serious hacking into a top secret file, we found out the reason why the boys didn't turn into vampires was because Freasca wasn't a pure blood. And like all Vamps they have powers. So far the only thing she only mastered was her power of attraction which lead to mind control plus she's become very athletic after being vamped. But she had to abandon everything because she was so afraid she'd end up sucking the blood out of them. Now she just hangs out at night doing what vampires do. She doesn't even go to school. I mean who would if you were being sought after and the whole school thinks your're a freak.

As for me well I can pretty much do everything my friends can and more. I can see the future just by willing it and by focusing on that certain person of who's future I want to see. Yes, I can also see ghosts but I block them out and leave it to Cheri to deal with them which she enjoys a lot since its mostly lost souls of boys that she attracts. I also tend to try not to touch people since when I do I end up knowing their past whether I want to or not even if I got it under control I don't want to risk it. I also live alone most of the time. My parents like to travel a lot, so Im mostly alone in our house.

That's pretty much how I found out about my friends special abilities. It all started in first grade. We were all sitting at the same table during snack time and a bag of chex-mix was out in front of all of us. When we sat down I accidentally bumped into Sewa and caught a glimpse of her past where she was so allured by the bonfire that happened in the backyard of her home that she got so close her the fire nipped at her but she didn't get burned neither did her clothes and her whole family was their to see it. Her father came up to her and marked her forehead in blue paint that symbolized a flame. It seemed that the power she was granted was a blessing from the gods signaling that she was one of the phoenix. The one of coldfire.

I found out about Celestic when we both reached into the bag of Chex, our hands barely but lightly brushed against each other and thats all I needed to know that sometimes when she looks in the mirror in her small bathroom that she sees nothing but the clothes she wore that day but when she blinks she see's herself again face and all. The next thing I would see is that she would levitate things in her room at night when her sister isn't home.

A while after I snapped back in reality. I saw Cheri giggling to herself but no-one seemed to notice but me. She was laughing because there was a ghost clown doing funny tricks and stuff delighted to see somebody noticing him. She turned to me and caught me staring her face turned pale.I looked over to the clown and waved at him and he squeezed his nose in response. Cheri noticed this and looked at me gaping. I shrugged it off.

During that time I decided to befriend them all, knowing we all had something in common. I ended up knowing Freasca since she knew Cheri and they were best friends at the time. I also didn't know she would turn into a vampire since I try not to look into somebody's future since they always end up coming true and whats the fun in that.

As we grew up my house ended up being our club house. A secret place where we can practice our powers without anybody knowing, but ourselves. I was the one with the most experience in my group so Im pretty much the teacher. Every friday night we have a sleepover at my house which is mostly to just hang out and talk about ourselves. Saturday's is when we train ourselves in public without anyone knowing. We also had to be in disguise. Sunday's is pretty much another ordinary day for us.

"So how's school, Cheri?" I asked.

"Boring as usual." She sighed putting another strawberry in her mouth.

" Ha! Probably because there are no boys there." Cel teased. Cheri stuck her tongue at her jokingly. We laughed enjoying this Government-agent-free-zone, or so I thought.

**"WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED! COME OUT AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" **somebody shouted outside the house. No doubt it was the agents.

"Shit! They found us." Cel cursed " I'm so sorry! I thought we lost them."

" Its okay. Just calm down." I said to everybody feeling their fear and uneasiness.

**"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW, WE WILL FORCE ENTRY!" **Shouted a different agent.

Cel started to chew her nails. Freasca and Cheri huddled together praying to god to let them live, even though their not in any physical danger and Sewa just calmly looked out the window through a space between my purple curtains.

" Sewa don't do a thing." I said knowing she was ready to light one of them police cars. Then there was a loud thump and crash downstairs. They broke down the front door and I can hear them running around down there. Soon they'll come up here. Using my powers I shut the electricity down and slammed my bedroom door, mentally locking all the locks that are placed on it. Which would be a total of 13 locks, my favorite number.

" Follow me." I said as I went into my bathroom with my friends following along. I didn't have a plan. All I know is that we had to be as far from my door as possible. I closed the bathroom door and mentally locked the locks that were the same as my bedroom door.

" OMG. OMG. OMG. WE ARE GONNA DIE!" Freasca shouted slumping against the wall her hands buried in the curls of her hair as she slid to the floor.

" Shut Up! They're gonna hear you!." Shrieked Cheri who sat on the toilet seat, her leg hopping up and down a sign of how scared she is.

" If you guys keep shouting like that, we'll be found." Sewa said in a menacing tone. Her blue eyes glowing in the dark.

I started to hear voices and the sound of footsteps. There was a knocking on my room door. I had to think fast. I looked around the room and saw a one of my Soul Eater manga's on the floor by the tub. I gotta tell Cheri to not bring my manga in here but thanks to her it gave me an idea and I hope it would work like last time. I blew on my bathroom mirror and wrote the numbers 42-42-564 while repeating the rhyme in my head. Sure enough the mirror started to look a little droopy.

" Oh my gawd! What did you do?" Cheri whispered or rather gasped. There was banging and shouted on the other side of the door.

"Damn. They broke through already." I thought to myself silently.

" Just trust me and hold onto my hand." I shouted grabbing her wrist with my right hand. I put my other hand through the vortex soon enough I was sucked in. Freasca grabbed on to Cheri's other hand and was pulled in with Sewa holding her other hand.

" Wait for me!" Celestic shouted grabbing her gym bag with one hand which she somehow brought in and the other hand quickly grabbed onto Sewa's ankle before she got completely sucked in.

Falling. Thats what it felt like when we went through that vortex. The only thing we saw was the silver colored walls of the vortex. The only thing we heard were the freakin annoying screaming of Celestic, Freasca, And Cheri. They all hugged each other as we dropped and dropped till finally we landed on ground on our asses.

I heard my friends groaning and a voice I only heard in an anime.

" Who dares to disturb the almighty god during a mission!" I looked up to see spiky blue hair and that cute idiotic grin that I learned to love.

" Wow, our wish just came true. Thank you, God!" Cel shouted her hands lifted to the sky.

* * *

**_Well I hope you enjoyed my lil side story I may or may not continue. I want at least 5 reviews so that way I know there are at least 5 people reading my stories. I guess you can pretty much guess what character I like the most in the SE cast but sometimes I would change my mind. Like I would like Black Star then Soul then another day Crona but then it will be Kid. I just can't decide but anyways I had fun doing this. And don't worry I will start writing the next chapter for Four Forbidden Souls. If you haven't read that yet plz check it out. _**

**_XOXOXO from CursedCupid._**


	2. We Dont Play Nice

**_We Don't Play Nice_**

"OI! I said who dare interrupts this God's mission!" Black Star shouted, looking down on us with a smirk. Then I realized were all in pajama's except for Sewa who wore her traditional Indian clothes, lucky her.

"Eeee! Omg,Omg,It's Black Star." Squealed Cheri And Freasca like fangirls.

"Yeah and he's cute. Right Octrina?" teased Cel.

I blushed, but I kept a straight face. I turned my face away from her and slowly got up,dusting off the dirt on my white polka-dotted purple pants. When I looked up I caught Black Star's eye's and that grin of his. I also saw the black Sword in his right hand and realized that's Tsubaki. Plus he did say he was on a mission, uh oh.

There came a loud roar from behind the boy-lovers. We all turned to look to see this huge ugly creature. Cheri and Freasca immediately ran behind Black Star. Cel and Sewa stood by my side. The Kishin had a scar that went through his left eye and it looked really yellow. His teeth were more like fangs and he drooled. His whole body seemed to be made of muscles and he was very, very, hairy. His clothes were a bit torn, but at least he was covered.

"Wha-what the hell is that." Cheri shook, and pointed at the Kishin.

"It's a Kishin, and boooy does it look ugly." Cel said laughing. That girl is asking for a death wish.

**"DON'T WORRY, I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL SAVE YOU!" **He shouted jumping into the air at an attempt to slash through the kishin, but it jumped to the side, hands and feet colliding with the red bricks of the buliding it jumped on.

It started running on the side of the building, bricks tumbling down behind him. Cel watched it with amusement, Sewa just stood beside me with a disinterested expression, and Freasca and Cheri held onto each other begging god to let them live. The Kishin leaped off the building, leaving a pile of rubble and debris in its wake. Its eyes fixated on Sewa, thinking she's the most vulnerable since she looked distracted. That was a stupid mistake, oh well.

With a speed of a lion and a hunger of a shark, it ran toward her. Black Star ran in front of her with his sword in front of him ready to take on the Kishin. The Kishin jumped up, avoiding Black Star and his weapon. Its tongue drooped off to the side of his mouth, with saliva dripping off of it and onto Black Star.

Sewa looked at the kishin straight in the eye's. His hands nearly inches away at clawing her face. In one swift second her eye's changed from her ice-cold blue color to a blazing fiery red, and a stream of fire coiled around the Kishin like a snake, in midair. Sewa blinked and the horrid monster bursted into thin air from the pressure of the fire, leaving a red soul in its place.

Black Star looked at her, his mouth agape. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing at him, I really don't need to piss off a ninja right now.

"I wonder what this taste like?" Cel said to herself, not hesitating to grab the soul. She held like an apple and she was just about to take a bite of it, when I slapped it out of her hand and gave her a small lecture of how she shouldn't eat things that came from a monster. She nodded her head meekly and gave me a sheepish smile.

The Kishin's soul floated beside my head, I grabbed it a tossed it to Black Star but he was still shocked by Sewa's power and ended up hitting him in the forehead. He fell back onto the hard ground and that's when Tsubaki changed into her human form. She looked exactly as she is in the manga. Long black ponytail,pale skin,tall, wears the dress with a yellow star over one breast, and the tendency to go to Black Star when he's in trouble.

"Black Star! Black Star, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tsubaki kneeled down by his side lightly shaking him to keep him concious.

"Bweh,bweh. Pwetty birdies." Black Star murmured. His head tilting from side to side, did I really hit him that hard? If so...he's weak. But he quickly recovered and regained his "godly" stature.

He got up and gave me a death glare, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to scare me. Though I am a bit embarrased for accidentally hitting him like that.

"You got guts for hitting the man who surpassed god and killed the Kishin Asura!" Black Star shouted pointing his index finger at me and flaring his nostrils.

" I thought Maka was the one who killed Asura." Freasca said it more like a statement rather than a question. I can just imagine a huge white arrow go through him like in the anime, but that didn't happen, but he did seem a little down after hearing that comment.

"Awww,see. Now he's sad." Cheri said entwining a lock of her reddish-orange hair around her index finger. " Poor Black Star." Then she gave one of her cutie pouts, but Black Star had his focus on Sewa and me. Oh, dear.

"What are you guys?" He asked with a stern expression. Tsubaki also gave us an intimidating yet gentle look. "I bet you guys are witches. Tsubaki! Let's go!" Black Star held out his hand, signaling her to turn into a weapon. But before she could transform, Cel interrupted. She can never keep quiet.

"We're not witches."

"Yeah right! We just saw that feather-girl over there, defeat a Kishin using fire." Black Star gave a triumphant grin, and he wasn't done yet. "And I don't see a weapon. Thus you used a spell of some sort, annnnd only witches can do that. I should know since I surpassed god." He made a godly pose, I just couldn't hold in the laughter anymore, and I wasn't the only one.

**"Psssh! HA! HA! HA!" **Everybody was laughing, except Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey! You dare laugh at a god!" Black Star shouted shaking his fists at us.

"Sorry, its just so funny how you keep going on about that 'I surpassed god' crap." Cel said making quotation signs on the last couple words.

"Recap! Maka is the one who defeated Asura not you." Freasca mentioned again. Another arrow shot through Black Star(not literally.)

"But he did fight the Kishin at the least." I said coming to his defense. I heard Cel humming the wedding march, damn her.

" Yeah! That's right!" Black Star shouted, then gave me a quzzical look. "Why are you defending me? Aren't you a witch?"

" Gosh! Cel just told you we're not! And besides we don't even belong here!" Cheri said, a hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you mean you don't belong here?" Tsubaki asked in a calm tone.

My friends just looked at me to see if I would tell them or not. I gave a sigh before I explained to them that we came from a different world and that in our world we we're different, but I didn't say how.

"I see. I Black Star believe you, but if you are lying...Off with your heads!" He shouted, laughing loudly afterwords. I have a feeling he's been wanting to say that last part for awhile now.

"Um, do you have any idea how to get back to your world?" Tsubaki asked but I shook my head no. "Oh. We should take you to lord Death then, maybe he can figure out something."

"Good idea." I said as I stifled a yawn. I looked up to see the moon, blood gushing out of its mouth. Just like the manga. _This is no mere coincedence._

"Um" Tsubaki looked at me with concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I said, brushing my hand through my mangled black hair. "But let's put off with meeting Lord Death, it's best if we get some shut eye first."

"I guess you could stay with us for tonight." Tsubaki said with a smile. _Thank god, or is it Lord Death now?_

"Awwwww! I don't wanna!" Cel whined, and to prove her point she sat on the ground cross-legged. She can be such a child sometimes.

"Come on lets go." Freasca said, dragging Cel on her stubborn butt. I saw Black Star laughing and pointing at her, but ended up getting an air wedgie from her.

"Awwwgh." Groaned Black Star giving Cel much more satisfaction.

Sewa grabbed the Cel's gymbag and started to follow after Tsubaki and the other two. Cheri giggled as she walked past Black Star who was now in a fetal position.

I walked up to him, letting out a little laugh to recieve a scowl from him.

"That's what you get for pissing Cel off." I said crossing my arms.

"Shut up."

"You first."

"Damn you."

"Too bad, I already am."

* * *

**_Hey! Hey! 2C here! Sowwy 4 da l8 upd8. So much stuff been going on and u can look 4ward 2 da 9th chapter of Four Forbidden Souls (or is it 8th?) Well anyways imma b updating! Oh N 4 those of u dat like Fairy Tail check out the story that sakuraharuno0012. It's called Story Untold, its Friggin hilarious. Well c yah!_**


	3. Getting to know

**Getting to Know**

"Eh?" Said Black Star, sounding a bit dumbfounded. I laughed upon hearing him and, seeing his expression.

"It's nothing." I said. Catching Up to my friends, with a sad smile on my face. Since I can't help it, but feel damned for life. Fate, destiny, and God can be so cruel. "Come on, hurry up or We'll leave yah behind." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oi! You dare mock thee mighty Black Star." he said, catching up with me, and talking his mouth off. Seriously **what** did i see in this guy again? Oh yeah, he's so undeniably cute, its annoying. He lectured me all the way to the academy. He got the words almighty, god, and Black Star jumping around in my head.

* * *

When we got to the academy, we met with Lord Death and his son, Death The Kid. Unfortunately, that happens to be Freasca's favorite character, and now very real life crush.

"**OH MY GAWD! **Cheri it's DTK!" Freasca shrieked, while shaking Cheri like a lunatic.

"I-eee K-kno-o-ow." Cheri managed to say through the shaking.

"DTK?" Kid questioned.

"Death The Kid..." Sewa replied with a sigh.

"OH! I see now..yes yes, in plain sight. How stupid of me."

"**OI! **Lord Death, I the almighty Black Star caught some rogue witches!" He stated with a grin.

Cheri, and Freasca hit him on the head at the same time. "**STUPID! WE CAME FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION"**

"Ehehe, oh yeah." Black Star said, before passing out. Tsubaki came running, to catch him right before he fell.

"Aiya, we have lots to talk about." I said, rubbing the sides of my head.

* * *

** Ehehehehe I know its been a long while since i updated, and i know its short, but imm aupdate Four Forbidden souls soon! Look forward to it!**

**XOXOXOXO**


End file.
